


【吴黄】牧羊人

by NothingSartre



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Summary: 牧师吴





	【吴黄】牧羊人

A 以为他会看到那万花筒般的玫瑰花窗，窗外的凄冷的雨会幻作花瓣上欲淌的泪，他以为会看到耶稣受难的苦像，髑髅地上救世主带着荆棘头冠，他以为会看到圣母，看到她无玷无瑕的双眼中的悲悯，但他都没有看到。  
教堂里是铺天盖地的白，这无垢的白色让人心里发慌，任何肮脏的思绪都像滴在纸上的一滴焦墨，浓到洇不开，整件教堂里只有那横短竖长的十字架上帝昭示对世人的爱与救赎，使这片纯白神圣到凛然。  
F 坐在长凳上，他低着头，一席无光的黑直铺到他光洁的皮鞋鞋面，肩上披挂着红色的圣带，上面绘着金色的十字架，他坐了已经很久，连流苏都是静的。A知道F认识自己，而且不只是认识，在朋友的饭局上他注意到了F看自己的眼神，但他们的眼神交汇总是不到一秒就被慌乱地错开。  
A 一步步走过去，坐在他身边，险些就压皱他平展的沉默的袍角，坐下时带来的摇晃让长凳上的F 猛地颤抖了一下，如果不是飞上赤红的耳尖和脊背僵直的弧度，就只有圣带下方不停摆荡的流苏记录了那短促的窘迫。  
“我以为圣诞前夜会好热闹。”这是A开口对F说的第一句话，今夜也是A第一次见他在教堂里的样子。  
“我哋唔过圣诞。圣经中从来冇提到过圣诞节，过圣诞节唔系神嘅吩咐。” F 语调平稳地回答他，像是对每一个迈进教堂的人的耐心解释，竭力压住声音中瑟瑟如琴弦的颤，“初期使徒时代，都冇过圣诞节的先例，系到咗主后400多年之后才有嘅。”  
此时的F是一个正派的严肃的钻研过经书的牧师，但A不能忽略他幼兽般明澈的眼睛是怎样在烛光下明灭，是他跌荡的内心的灯塔。  
所以A目不转睛地盯着他，那眼神像基路伯手中紧握的火焰剑，严守着通往生命树之路。F在衣袍遮蔽的外的部位苍白到像要消弭，与四周融合成一片令人窒息的白不断蔓延，那雪白的颈上淡青的血管像几条交叠延长的苦路。  
“神父，你是否会听我告解？” A 声音中带上了一种近乎哀求的渴望，尽数化成蛇信吞吐振动的嘶声，他靠过来，搭上了 F 的手，那双细心修整过的手本来端放在膝头，紧紧攥成拳。  
“唔系！”年轻的信徒触电般缩回手，猛地站了起来，转身看着冒犯的男人，后背撞在前排的长椅上，回声响成滚雷自教堂空渺的穹顶一声声砸下来。  
F 今天第一次看清 A 的脸，他蓄了多时的长卷发垂落在肩上，圣台上的银色烛台里有蜡烛正在燃烧，映在 A 的双眼里如山羊细长的瞳仁。  
“唔系乜？”A 收回扑空的手，双手在腿上温顺地交叠，对慌乱的青年追问。  
“新教冇告解室。”F 重新找回对声音的控制权，低声回答，“彼得前书第二章第九节讲‘惟有你们是被拣选的族类，是有君尊的祭司，是圣洁的国度，是属神的子民，要叫你们宣扬那召你们出黑暗入奇妙光明者的美德’。” 他快速而一字不差的背下来，定定地盯着地面，两手撑住身后的椅背，似乎一送手便会坠跌。  
“我哋唔系神父，系牧师。”我是上帝的羔羊，“新教忏悔唔需下跪。”他在内心双膝落地，“相信信徒人人皆祭司，可以直接向上帝祷告。”主啊，我向您忏悔。  
A 眼中的蜡烛仍在燃烧，F 闻到了最圣洁的香烟最馥郁的香气如潮水在空气中翻涌。“上帝透过丝袍看到的是有罪的心。” F 在心中提醒自己，但索多玛的永火在他脑海中冲天而起，“随从逆性的情欲，就受永火的刑罚，作为鉴戒”，“人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。”《犹大书》、《利未记》、《申命记》……他所深深读过的每一段经文争先恐后地浮现。  
A 看着他，眉骨上悬着一颗将落的汗珠，是玫瑰花窗上欲淌的泪。他在那一片铺天盖地的禁欲的白中站起来，紧紧握住了牧师那双颤抖的手：  
“牧羊人，让我向你告解。”


End file.
